Absurd Confession
by MiyaAomine
Summary: AU! Huang zi tao, dan Kim jong in duo rival sejati yang selalu bertengkar dan tak pernah akur, sampai pada suatu hari sebuah tragedy absurd membuat mereka berdua terjebak di gudang sekolah—dan saat itu keduannya mengakui—jika otak mereka sudah tidak lurus lagi./TaoKai-KaiTao,KaiSoo, KrisTao/WARNING : CRACK PAIR! DIRTY TALK! OOC!SLASH!LIME! orther warning inside/RnR Please.


**Absurd Confession**

**Disclaimer :** Exo Belong God And their parent | Story © MiyaAomine

**Pair ****:** KaiSoo, KrisTao, KaiTao/TaoKai—Pair macam apa ini..? Nyempil : Hunhan, ChanBaek

**Genre**** : **Humor, Friendship, Sho Ai

**Rate** : M [Mesum]

**Summary :** Huang zi Tao, dan Kim Jong in duo rival sejati yang selalu bertengkar dan tak pernah akur, sampai pada suatu hari sebuah tragedy absurd membuat mereka berdua terjebak di gudang sekolah—dan saat itu keduannya mengakui—jika otak mereka sudah tidak lurus lagi.

**WARNING!;** THIS CRACK FICT! BAHASA KASAR! OOC! AMBIGU! HUMOR GAGAL! AU!, NO EYD! SLASH! LIME! HINT BL BERTABURAN..~~*lalalaala* JIKA MAU BASH/ FLAME TOLONG JANGAN DISINI SILAHKAN KLIK **BACK!~!**

* * *

Hari yang benar-benar tenang disebuah sekolah suwasta yang ada di tengah kota Seoul, aktivitas berjalan seperti biasanya, dengan segerombolan murid-murid berpakaian serupa yang lalu-lalang melewati kolidor sekolah yang mulai ramai itu. Tidak ada yang aneh disini…

Kecuali.. mereka..

Aku membicarakan dua orang bodoh yang sedang duduk berdampingan sembari melemparkan ejekan yang benar benar tidak berguna sama sekali, membuat suasana kantin yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi menegangkan setelah dua orang ini melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi, juga ejekan-ejekan yang mungkin bisa membuat beberapa orang sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Heeh.. kau tidak mau pergi juga haah! Huang zi Tao!" ketus pemuda berkulit gelap sembari menghentakkan kakinya diatas meja, sedangkan si pemilik nama hanya santai dan terus memakan bekalnya. "Hoi! Apakah telinga mu itu hanya pajangan ha! Kau dengar tidak!" teriak pemuda dengan nama lengkap Kim Jong in itu.

Baiklah Tao kesal, ia meletakan sumpitnya dengan kasar dan bangkit dari duduknya menatap Jong in dengan tatapan mematikan—dan terjadilah acara tatap menatap disini, sedangkan Baekhyun selaku teman Tao hanya bisa diam dengan ekspresi datar, jujur Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua, mendengar kedua teman sekelasnya ini bertengkar hebat, toh Baekhyun tidak pernah melerai mereka tau apapun—setelah lelah mereka akan berhenti sendiri.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan Baekhyun, dan lihatlah kedua orang itu, mereka berdua masih tatap-menatap sampai Tao terkekeh kecil, Jong in mendelik.

"Mwo! Apa yang kau tertawakan..!" ketus Jong in dengan nada tidak terima.

"Hm… Kalau kau mau..? duduk saja…" gumam Tao sembari tersenyum, Jong in menaikan satu alisnya bingung akan tingkah Tao yang biasanya langsung melawan? Apa dia makan sesuatu yang salah hari ini..?—mungkin.

"Ah! Tentu!" bentak Jong in, pemuda itu segera duduk di kursi itu dan melipat kakinya "Ayo Sehun… duduk.!" Panggil Jong in kepada pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Jong in, pemuda berkulit putih susu dengan wajah yang manis itu bernama Oh Sehun—teman sehidup semati Jong in

Benar teman..?

Ah sudah lah.

Tao beranjak dari tempat itu tidak lupa membawa kotak bekalnya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Jong in dan Sehun, namun belum beberapa langkah Tao membalikkan badan dan menujuk kearah Jong in yang sedang menyuap nasi.

"Sebelum makan, pastikan resleting celana mu tertutup Kim Jong in, atau orang-orang akan melihat betapa imutnya boxer bergambar tedy bear mu itu…"

APA!

Sehun tersedak, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, Tao tersenyum licik, sedangkan Jong in pemuda itu melirik kearah resleting celananya, dan yang benar saja ternyata memnag belum di tutup. Ternyata ini alasan pemuda asal cina itu memberikan tempat ini kepadanya—hanya untuk mempermalukannya.

"TAO!"

Pada jam makan siang, suara Kim Jong in menggelegar memenuhi kantin sekolah.

Namun itu bukanlah akhir dari perang antara kedua pemuda satu kelas ini, jujur saat mereka berdua bertengkar, itu menjadi tontonan sendiri bagi murid-murid di sekolah, mereka benar benar masuk kategori tak waras, bahkan saking tidak warasnya mereka masih saja bertengkar ketika mereka sudah dipanggil ke ruangan guru karena meribut di dalam pustaka dan juga melemparkan tong sampah di ruangan itu—lalu yang paling parahnya mereka masih saja bertengar tentang siapa yang paling terkenal, dan akhirnya dengan tidak elit sang guru menyuruh kedua anak setengah idiot itu untuk keluar ruangan, dari pada membuat kepala sang guru lebih besar lagi. Haduuh Yesung Seonsaengnim kepala mu juga sudah besar Saem… maaf!

Lanjut.

Namun semua itu berubah ketika… Negara api menyerang—ini salah naskah—

Keduanya sedang bersama sang ekhem ekhem.. gebetan.

**Absurd Confession**

Ah tunggu! Itu dia Jong in dan Kyungsooo sedang duduk di pustaka sembari mengerjakan soal dengan hikmat, sebenarnya hanya Kyungsooo yang hikmat karena Jong in sibuk memandangi pemuda berkulit susu itu, sesekali ia tersenyum takjelas memandangi wajah imut Kyungsooo a.k.a sang gebetan—maaf apakah aku lupa memberitahu kalian jika pemuda berkulit redup itu agak, errr… homo, ah bukan dia hanya tidak tertarik dengan wanita—hanya itu.

Apa bedanya!

Baiklah, sekarang yang terpenting Jong in sedang memperhatikan sang pujaan hati menjelaskan soal ilmu pengetahuan alam tentang organ reproduksi pada pria—tunggu! Bisa jelaskan pada ku kenapa harus itu materinya, otak mesum si Jong in itu akan bertambah mesum jika disuguhi hal macam itu, lihat air liurnya hampir menetes.

"Kau mengerti Jong in-sshi..?" tutur Kyungsooo yang sukses membuat siempunya nama terlonjak kaget sembari menghapus air liur dari sudut bibirnya, dan ternyata dia benar benar mengences! dasar orang mesum!

"Ah… iya… tentu saja, Kyungsooo…" jawab Jong in singkat dengan senyuman manis—salah—mesum.

"Haah,… aku tahu kau tak mendengarkan ku Jong in, kalau begini aku takmau lagi mengajari mu bagaimana..?" ketus Kyungsooo sembari menggembungkan pipinya, "Ah tidak~ dia sangat imut," salah fokus! hentikan otak mesum mu Jong in bukan saatnya memperhatikan itu.

"Jangan begitu Kyungsooo… aku mendengarkan mu kok, tapi wajah mu yang manis itu membuat ku tak bisa berhenti memandangi mu…" gumam Jongin sembari berbisik di telinga Kyungsooo.

"…"

Kyungsooo faceplam.

Gombal gagal.

"Sudah lah Jong in, ayo akan ku beri kau pertanyaan oke.."

"Oke.."

"Ekehm…" Kyungsooo mengambi suara seperti seorang penyanyi yang akan mulai bernyanyi, ia melipat kakinya dan mulai memperhatikan buku itu. "Pertanyaan pertama .. em, apa fungsi stratum..?"

"Ah itu mudah, melindungi testis serta mengatur suhu yang sesuai untuk sel seperma.." jawab Jong in dengan percaya diri, ternyata orang ini memperhatikan juga rupanya.

"Ah kau benar, pertanyaan kedua apa fungsi dari testis itu sendiri..?"

"Hm.. itu lebih mudah, berfungsi dalam pembentukan sel sperma, benarkan..?"

"Yap benar, haah kau benar-benar memperhatikan rupanya, baiklah pertanyaan selanjutnya, apa guna penis..?"

"Ah itu sangat mudaaaaah~ beguna untuk….benar kan..?"

*BRUKKK!

Suara apa itu..? ah sepertinya itu suara pukulan maut Kyungsooo yang sukses membuat Jong in pingsan dengan posisi menungging di bawah sana, dan setelah itu pemuda bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo tersebut meninggalkan jasad(?) Jong in lalu dengan wajah memerah pemuda itu berbalik arah dan melempari Jong in dengan buku—poor Kim Jong in.

"MATI SAJA KAU..! AKU TAK MAU MENGAJARI MU LAGI!"

JLEB! Ah hati Jong in seperti ditusuk benda tajam yang membuat benda itu hancur tak beraturan, dan saat itu ingin rasanya dia bunuh diri dengan loncat dari atap sekolah, agar Kyungsooo tahu betapa sakit hatinya saat itu—maaf kutipan macam apa ini membuat sakit perut saat membacanya—kita kembali ke Jong in yang harus puas dengan keadaannya sekarang, dia hanya bisa pasrah dan terus berfikir "salah apa aku…"

"Hoi… Jong in.. kenapa kau tidur di lantai begitu..?" sebuah suara membuat Jong in beranjak duduk dan merapikan pakaiannya, ia menatap kepada pemuda berkulit putih itu dengan memelas.

"Sehun, aku sakit hati, Kyungsooo meminta putus… huaah…" tangis Jong in meledak, ia memukul mukul meja dengan sangat dramatis.

Sehun sweatdrop.

"Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Kyungsooo..?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi -_-"

"Kau ini… bisa tidak , jangan mengatakan itu.." ketus Jong in acara dramanya terbengkalai akibat poker face dari sang sahabat.

"Oh iya, kenapa Kyungsooo marah kepada mu..?"

"Iya…"

"Memangnya kau mengatakkan apa kepadanya.."

"Huff~ begini, dia bertanya kepada ku…' apa kegunaan penis..?' begitu…" Sehun mengangguk menyuruh Jong in untuk melanjutkan cerita absurdnya "Lalu aku menjawab 'berguna untuk, menyodokkan sperma ku ke dalam anal mu sayang…' begitu dan dia melempari ku dengan buku…! Apa aku salah yaa! Sehun?!.."

Sehun sweatdrop part dua.

Demi Luhan yang menggodanya dengan pakaian pelayan[note : ini fikiran nista Sehun], sekecil apa otak temannya ini, bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan itu tanpa ada sedikitpun sensor, ya Tuhan salah apa Sehun sampai ia mempunyai sahabat yang sebegini tololnya, apakah dia melakukan kesalahan yang besar sampai harus berurusan dengan orang ini—dia lebih memilih mati di bunuh Luhan dari pada mati mendengar curhatan Jong in yang sangat absurd itu.

"Yaa.~! Sehun… Bagaimana ini… "

"…."

"Yaa! Oh Sehun! Kau dengar tidak sih!"

Saat itu Sehun larut dalam diam, dan ia berpura pura tuli saja.

**Absurd Confession**

Kita sudah berbicara tentang orang redup, mesum, dan homo disana, dan juga temannya yang sudah berkata "aku rapopo" sambil menangis pilu. Kita tinggalkan mereka dan lihat sang rival orang mesum nan redup tadi.

Huang Zi Tao—namanya, pemuda dengan tinggi 183cm itu sekarang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan basket sembari menyantap ice criem-nya dengan hikmat, mata tajamnya terus mengawasi seseorang yang sedang berlarian di lapangan basket, sepertinya kata "mengawasi" bukan kata yang tepat, mungkin lebih baik di ganti dengan kata "memandangi" mana ada orang mengawasi dengan mata berbinar-binar begitu. Tao sebenarnya sedang memandangi seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang yang asik bermain basket dengan kerennya. Wajahnya memang biasa-biasa saja namun hatinya sudah menjerit layaknya fangirl disana.

Wu yi fan atau biasa di panggil Kris nama pemuda yang Tao pandangi itu, tak bosan bosannya pemuda yang sangat menggemari matrial art ini duduk dengan tenang di pinggir lapangan basket dan memeplototi sang pemuda idamannya, sesekali mereka berdua mengobrol bila ada waktu, memang saat mereka mengobrol Tao terlihat sangat keren dan tenang namun sebenarnya batinya sudah berteriak teriak senang.

Maklum lah… cinta…

"Tao…..!" sebuah suara berat hampir membuat Tao terjungkir dari duduknya, mata tajamnya berlaih memandangi pemuda yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan itu, Kris berlari-lari kecil kearah Tao dan berakhir dengan menghempaskan bokongnya disamping pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Yo… Kerja bagus seperti biasa…" tutur Tao sembari melemparkan minuman kearah sang ekem gebetan ekehm, dengan sigap Kris menangkap menuman itu dan mulai membuka tutupnya lalu meneguk minuman isotonic itu perlahan, Tao hanya bisa asdfghjkl saat air itu mengalir melewati sudut bibir Kris bercampur dengan keringatnya mengalir melewati leher mulus kris, itu adalah pemandangan yang paling indah yang pernah Tao lihat.

Dan bisa disimpulkan otak orang ini sama saja dengan si Jong in itu.

"Tao… tumben sekali kau tak bersama Baekhyun…?" tanya Kris sembari mengelap air disudut bibirnya.

"Hmm.. dia tiba tiba menghilang…"

Tao kau berdusta.! jelas jelas Baekhyun sedang mesra mesraan dengan tiang listrik berjalan di UKS—tunggu itu ruangan yang sungguh ambigu.! Kenapa harus di UKS! Dan tiang listrik berjalan ini bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol.

"Oh begitu, oh iya, Tao boleh aku minta tolong..?"

"Ah tentu"—Apapun untuk Kris tercinta, maaf ini isi hati Tao.

"Besok maukah kau menemaniku untuk bertmu seseorang..?"

Seseorang! Sesaat Tao tersentak mendengar kata "seseorang" jangan-jangan dia mau memperkenalkan Tao kepada orang tua Kris dan berkata "Eomma , appa! Aku akan menikahi Tao! Restuilah aku!" ah itu tidak mungkin! Sangat tidak mungkin, ya Tuhan, Tao otak mu sudah benar benar rusak. Atau mungkin Kris akan mengajaknya kawin lari toh pernikahan sesama jenis belum legal di korea ini. Tao bisakah kau sekali saja berfikir yang wajar, tidak mungkin lah.

"Tao..?!' panggil Kris yang melihat sang teman melamun, sang pemilik nama pun langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah maaf aku melamun, jadi seseorang itu siapa…?"

"Dia…"

Orangtua orangtua…

Tao komat kamit…

"Dia tunangan ku, aku ingin memperkenalkannya kepada mu…"

KREK…KREK…!

Bunyi apa itu..?! oh itu adalah bunyi hati Tao yang hancur-lebur hanya dengan pernyataan Kris barusan, sang pemuda bermata panda itu hanya bisa tersenyum masam setelah Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya, hancur sudah semua harapan Tao menjadi calon pendamping Kris, sungguh sakit, hati Tao sakit rasanya seperti diremukkan dan dibuang ke tong sampah—ini berlebihan. Tao yang tadinya sangat antusias langsung sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Ah… Mian… Kris.. aku baru ingat jika besok aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun… hahaha.. dah…"

Tao langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Kris yang hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan Tao hanya berlari dengan mata berkaca-kaca tak lupa background daun daun yang berguguran lalu bertukar jadi badai salju yang dasyat, sungguh dramatis. Bahkan Suho sang ketua osis yang kebetulan lewat memandangan Tao dengan wajah abstak seraya bergumam "Di tolak perempuan ya..? miris sekali…" baiklah itu tak penting yang terpenting Tao sedang galau sekarang dia butuh teman curhat.

"BAEKHYUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~!" Suara berat Tao menggelegar memenuhi kolidor itu, ia sama sekali tak peduli tantang guru yang sudah memarahinya karena terlalu berisik, pemuda bermata panda itu berlarian tak tentu arah dan terus memanggil nama sang sahabat yang sekarang entah dimana keberadaannya.

"SIAL!" ketus Tao sembari menendang tong sampah yang berada tepat di depan ruangan UKS, namun pemuda itu terdiam saat mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam sana. Karena penasaran Tao segera menempelkan telinganya di pintu UKS. Gendang telinganya mengakap suara ambigu yang sukses membuat pemuda itu speechless.

"Cha—Chanyeol, aah… pelan pelan…hmmh…hmm…"

"Ssst…. jangan keras-keras nanti ada yang dengar.."

"Tapi—ah...ahh… ssh… aah..ahh… Chanyeol… akuh… merasa penuh aah…aah..dan panas…hmm…"

"Kau… sangat sempit Baek…ssh…"

Krik…

Sudah jelas! Itu suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol!, ya Tuhan salah apa Tao sampai mendengar hal nista macam ini, hatinya belum kuat menerima kenyataan dan ditambah lagi dengan mendegar adegan dua orang yang sedang melakukan 'anu' di ruangan UKS,"apakah mereka berdua tidak punya tempat lain selain di UKS!" teriak Tao dalam hati namun pemuda itu tidak menyerah dia harus curhat!

"HOI! PASANGAN BODOH KELUAR KALIAANN!" teriak Tao sembari menggedor pintu UKS itu, membuat kedua pemuda yang sedang asik asiknya memuaskan hasrat masing masing harus terhenti karena suara khas Tao yang memekakkan telinga.

"Itu Tao… sudah lah lanjutkan saja…" ketus Chanyeol dan melanjutkan menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang cepat. Membuat sang uke tersentak.

"Tunggu… Chan—hmm..aah…Tunggu!" kirih Baekhyun dengan terbata bata, tangan lentiknya mencengkram bahu Chanyeol berharap sang kekasih menghentikan gerakannya, namun Chanyeol sepertinya tidak peduli, dia terus menggerakan pinggulnya. Baiklah kali ini Baekhyun muak.

*bruukk!*

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI BODOH!" teriakan Baekhyun menggelegar disertai dengan Chanyeol yang tersungkur mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya, akibat di tendang Baekhyun yang memang sudah naik darah. Pemuda manis itu mendelik seakan menyuruh sang kekasih untuk segera mengenakan pakaian dan membukakan pintu.

"Iya iya.." ucap Chanyeol sembari berdecak dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya lalu berjalan lunglai menuju pintu.

*cklek*

Saat pintu itu terbuka Chanyeol hampir menjerit ketika mendapati Tao yang sedang mengangkat sebuah kursi dengan wajah mengerikan, rupanya orang ini berniat untuk mendobrak pintu dengan kursi yang entah dia dapat darimana, namun untung lah Tao segera menurunkan kursi itu dan menerobos masuk kedalm UKS seakan Chanyeol takada dia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang mengenakan sepatunya.

"Baekhyunn~~" Tao merengek memeluk tubuh kecil sang sahabat, ia menangis tersendu-sendu bak seorang wanita yang keperawanannya di rebut secara paksa, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam sambil mengelus rambut Tao dengan sayang bak seorang ibu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol

Dia sudah memojok dengan aura aura kelam. Menerima nasipnya.

"Ada apa.. Tao..?"tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lembut.

"Kris! Sudah punya tunangan… hiks…! Aku di campakkan.."

Krik…

Hening, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa sweatdrop dan berekspesi (-_-"), sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menduga hal itu lah yang akan dikatakan oleh sang sahabat, tapi ayolah apakah harus berlebihan seperti ini.

"Eh… Apakah aku lupa mengatakan kepada mu jika Kris itu normal.."

"Tunggu! Berarti aku tidak normal!" sahut Tao dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan, Baekhyun sweatdrop part dua. Orang-orang ini saja yang merasa diri mereka tidak normal "Bukan itu makasud ku… Kris itu tidak homo seperti mu Tao! Berhenti menangis dan terima kenyataan!"

JLEB! Hati Tao tertohok sesuatu atas perkataan tajam Baekhyun, dan saat itu Tao sadar"Harusnya aku tidak mengadu kepada orang ini"batinnya.

"Apa! Hiks! Kau sendiri mendapatkan orang bodoh itu! Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan pacar! BERAPA ORANG YANG HOMO DI SEKOLAH INIIIIIIIII!" Tao menggila

Krik,,,

Hening lagi….

"Itu tandanya kau tidak laku…" Chanyeol angkat bicara. Membuat wajah Tao langsung merah padam karena marah.

"MWO! Aku—aku… akh dasar pasangan bodooohhhhhhh!"

*Brrakk!* Tao berlari keluar sembari membanting pintu UKS itu, meninggalkan pasangan ChanBaek yang masih cengo seribu bahasa, orang itu wajahnya sangar seperti preman tapi prilakunya seperti anak anak.

"Dasar…" ketus Baekhyun lalu menepuk keningnya kesal.

"Biarkan saja dia sayang.. ayo kita lanjutkan~~"

"APA!"

**Absurd Confession**

Tao galau…

Jong in pun galau…

Gebetan mereka ternyata sudah menghancurkan hati mereka, Kyungsoo yang mencampakkan Jong in—padahal dia sendiri yang cari masalah dulu—lalu Tao yang sakit hati karena Kris sudah punya tunangan 'wanita'. Cukup sudah, lama-lama dua orang ini bisa bunuh diri karena putus cinta—lihat! Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang, Jong in yang sedang merenung di lantai depan pustaka dan Tao yang bersenandung galau di kolidor, aura yang terasa adalah aura aura hitam lalu background dengan bacaan "Aku mau mati"

Sampai pada…

"Cih.. kau seperti orang yang akan mati… kalau mau mati, mati saja sana…" ejek Tao ketika menapati jong in yang duduk termenung di depan pintu perpustakaan, sukses membuat pemuda redup itu beranjak dari lantai dan menatap Tao dengan wajah "Kau macam macam rupanya.."

"Haaaa..? beraninya kau… padahal kau sendiri bernyanyi galau begitu! Suara mu itu jelek hentikan lah..!" balas Jong in dengan nada kesal, ternyata Jong in memperhatikan Tao juga rupanya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak merenung seperti orang kalah judi…"

"Apa kata mu! Kalah judi eh! perlu kau tahu ya! Suara mu membuat gendang telinga ku sakit…"

Dan terjadilah perang dingin antara dua orang yang sedang galau ini, hitung-hitung menghilangkan stress, mereka saling melempar ejekan tidak berguna dan juga membuat ribut kolidor waktu itu, sampai mereka lupa jika mereka ada di depan perpustakaan yang sukses membuat seorang guru berwajah garang menyambut mereka dengan sebuah pelecut dari rotan bertengger di tangannya, Siwon Seonsaengnim guru paling garang seantero sekolah.

"Ekehm…" suara mengerikan itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Jong in dan Tao berdiri, dengan takut takut kedua pemuda itu menoleh kearah sang guru yang sekarang tersenyum manis (Baca: mengerikan) dihadapan mereka "Sudah puas… berkelahi…?" desis Siwon Seonsaengnim, hanya satu kata dalam hati kedua rival itu sekarang.

'MAMPUS..!'

"Ekehm..karena aku sedang baik jadi, aku tidak akan memukul kalian …" titah Siwon seonsaengnim dengan berwibawa. Tao dan Jong in sujud syukur—dalam hati.

"Tapi…"

.

.

.

"BERSIHKAN GUDANG ITU SAMPAI MENGKILAT! sebelum bersih kalian tidak boleh pulangg! MENGERTI!"

*Braaakkk!'

Pintu gudang itu tertutup dengan dramatisnya, meninggalkan kedua pemuda tampan yang hanya bisa membatu menatap miris kearah pintu yang sekarang tertutup rapat, yah setidaknya guru garang itu tidak mengunci pintu, namun—aura mengerikan mendominasi gudang yang memang sudah megerikan ini, Jong in dan Tao saling berpandangan satu sama lain melemparkan ejekan lewat telepati yang isinya.

'_Ini semua salah mu hitam!'_—itu jelas Tao yang mengatakan kalau Jong in hitam, padahal kulitnya tak beda jauh dari Jong in(baca: hitam)

'_Sudah jelas ini salah mu bodoh…'_—dan ini Jong in yang mengatakan kalau Tao itu bodoh padahal jika soal IQ mungkin Tao lebih unggul, ketimbang Jong in yang hanya tuntas dalam pelajaran biologi dan olahraga.

'_Kau yang salah!'_

'_Kau!'_

'_Kau!'_

'_Kau!'_

'_Kau!'_

Dan terus berlanjut sampai mereka berdua lelah dan berhenti melempar ejekan lewat telepati, keduanya kembali berpandangan dan menghela nafas, lalu mulai berpencar membersihkan gudang olahraga yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah itu, bola berserakan dimana-mana dan debu hampir memenuhi ruangan tersebut, dengan berat hati kedua pemuda itu mulai membersihkan apa saja yang menurut mereka harus dibersihkan, memasukan bola kedalam keranjang, menyapu semua debu yang bertumpuk lalu menyusun beberapa pemukul baseball yang berserakan, selama beberapa menit mereka berdua larut dalam pekerjaan masing masing

Sampai pada.

"Hyyyaaaaaaaa!"

Jong in berteriak layaknya wanita dan berlarian menerjang Tao hingga pemuda tinggi itu tersungkur dengan Jong in yang berada diatasnya, pemuda redup itu meremas baju Tao dengan tangan bergetar dan juga mata tertutup, sedangkan Tao hanya bisa menaikan satu alisnya melihat tingkah rivalnya.

"Ada apa..?" Tao membuka suara.

"I—itu… ada… tikus…" lirih Jong in dengan terbata bata dan tangan yang menunjuk kearah tikus kecil nan imut yang memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi watadosnya.

Tao sweatdrop, dengan cepat ia menggerakan kakinya dan dengan sendirinya tikus itu pergi, meninggalkan Tao dan Jong in yang masih dalam posisi ambigu, selama beberapa menit tidak ada yang membuka suara.

"Hei.. t—AKHHH!" demi Tuhan ! belum selesai Tao menyelesaikan perkataannya sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi mulus Tao. " HEI APA YANG KAU—lakukan…" Pemuda dengan tinggi 183cm itu tidak jadi membentak si pemukul karena terpaku melihat wajah Jong in yang memerah sempurna.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan haa! Mesum…" tuduh Jong in yang sepertinya akan memutar balikan fakta, urat kekesalan muncul di kening Tao, pemuda tinggi itu memukul kepala Jong in dengan kesal.

"Kau sendiri yang berteriak seperti wanita dan memeluk ku bodoh!"

"Eh…"

"Haah.. dasar.. sudah lah… kita lanjutkan bersih bersihnya.."

Setelah pertengkaran absurd itu selesai, Tao dan Jong in melanjutkan bersih bersihnya, walau beberapa kali Tao sempat mendapatkan hambatan, sebab Jong in yang berteriak karena takut ular—padahal itu tali, dan takut hantu padahal itu kucing yang entah datang darimana tapi saat Jong in berteriak 'hantu' Tao juga ikut berteriak, maklum lah penakut juga, percuma saja wajah preman tapi takut kepada hal hal yang tidak ada.

30 menit kemudian.

Jong in dan Tao tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai dengan aura aura mengerikan, rasanya tubuh mereka sudah terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian akibat membersihkan gudang sekolah mereka yang sangat besar itu, ditambah lagi, dengan berbagaimacam binatang mejijikan yang sudah bernak-pinak didalam sana, mungkin binatang-binatang itu sudah membuat kota saking banyaknya. Jong in dan Tao lelah sekarang.

"Rasanya aku mau mati…" lirih Jong in sembari beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, lalu mulai memuntar kenopnya—memutar kenopnya—putar kenopnya, kenapa tidak terbuka,? Jong in terus memutar kenop pintu itu dengan wajah yang semakin lama semakin memucat. Melihat Jong in yang sekarang hanya diam bak patung tugu, membuat Tao mulai kesal, dengan cepat pemuda tinggi itu beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Jong in.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat bu—HYAAAA!" demi Tuhan. Tao tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat wajah Jong in yang tampak seperti mayat hidup, sungguh menyeramkan " Jangan tunjukan wajah mengerikan itu bodoh!" protes Tao yang hampir kehilangan jantungnya.

"Tapi… aku tak tahu harus ber-ekspresi apa…"

"Ha..?'

"Pintunya di kunci…"

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu, Tao juga hanya bisa membatu dan..

*Bruuk*

Terdengar bunyi kepasrahan—maaf salah—itu adalah suara benturan tubuh kedua pemuda itu dengan lantai, atau bisa dibilang keduanya dengan sangat dramatis terduduk di lantai sembari memasang ekspresi pasrah mereka, mereka bingung harus berbuat apa lagi, sudah cukup dengan hukuman membersihkan gudang dan mereka harus di kurung juga, tega sekali guru garang itu.

"Sial…" ketus Jong in sembari memukul pintu dengan geram, rasanya ia ingin menangis, sudahlah patah hati sekarang terkurung di ruangan entah berantah ini, Tao hanya bisa menatap Jong in dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, jarang-jarang dia melihat sang rival ber-ekspersi begitu.

Ah imut—demi Tuhan sepertinya Tao sudah belok.

"Heeh.. kau ini kenapa hah?, aku muak melihat wajah aneh mu itu…" ketus Tao sembari mengalihkan pandangannya, alih alih agar Jong in tak curiga dengan sifat Tao yang mulai kepo. Namun Jong in memang tidak curiga—karena otaknya memang masih Pentium dua, dia hanya cemberut dan melipat tangan di dada.

"Aku kesal hari ini…dan aku bertambah kesal karena bertemu dengan mu bodoh…" balas Jong in dengan nada kesal, Tao menyipitkan matanya, dia semakin ingin tahu.

"Kesal? Karena apa..?"

"Haruskah aku memberitahunya, cih jangan harap.."

Tao menyeringai, dengan hanya melihat air muka sang rival sekarang, Tao bisa langsung tahu kalau teman sekelasnya ini ada masalah yang berhubungan dengan cinta, Tao yang masih kepo pun tidak menyerah dia mulai berfikir dan mencoba mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk memancing orang redup ini berbicara.

"Heeh~ ditolak ya..? kasihan sekali hidup mu.."

*JLEB!* sebuah benda tajam melesat dan menusuk dada Jong in dengan tidak manusiawi. Tao tepat sekali!

"Apa! Ti-tidak… aku tidak pernah ditolak, mana ada orang yang bisa menolak pesona ku ini…tidak ada..~" Jong in mulai narsis

Tao faceplam.

"Hahahahha… sudah lah mengaku saja, kau ditolak wanita ya..?"

"Bukan! Wanitaa!"

Mampus keceplosan—Tao membulatkan matanya, Jong in memukul keningnya dengan sekuat tanaga, dia mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai bisa mengatakan kal itu, jika Tao bertanya lebih lanjut dan Jong in kelepasan bicara lagi, tersebar lah aib memalukannya. Sementara Jong in fikirannya sudah kemana-mana, Tao hampir membuat matanya keluar saking terkejutnya akan perkataan Jong in barusan.

"Ma-maksud mu..?" tanya Tao agak terbata.

"Su-sudah lah tidak usah dibahas!"

"Hm…"

Kita masuk 'awkward moment'

Kedua pemua itu larut dalam fikirannya masing masing. Jong in yang masih mengutuk dirinya , dan Tao yang sibuk menebak-nebak dari kata ambigu Jong in barusan "jika tidak dengan wanita.. berarti…" gumam Tao pelan, sesekali ia melirik kearah sang rival yang tampak sangat gelisah, membuat ke-kepoan Tao meningkat drastis.

"Er.. Jong in, jadi alasan mu duduk seperti orang kalah judi di depan pustaka karena di tolak cinta..?" tanya Tao yang ternyata masih mengungkit ungkit masalah itu.

"M-mwo! Aniya..! kau—kau sendiri kenapa bernayanyi galau tadi..?!"

Jong in menyerang balik dengan pertanyaan nistanya, membuat Tao agak tersentak dengan mata melotot, orang ini benar-benar ingin tauran rupanya, dia pandai sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tao menghela nafas dan menatap tajam kearah Jong in.

"Apa urusan mu..?" jawab Tao dingin.

"Hoi! Padahal kau tadi juga bertanya! Kenapa jadi menyebalkan begini!"

"Heh.. bukannya kau tadi juga tidak mau menjawabnya ha..?"

"Apa! Aakhh! Baiklah-baiklah, aku dicampakkan seseorang puas! Dia memarahi ku dan melempari ku dengan buku.." Jong in menjeda perkataannya, dia menunduk lesu lalu melirik Tao sekilas, tampak jelas pemuda asal china itu menahan tawanya dengan susah payah, ingin rasanya Jong in meremas kepala Tao dan melemparnya ke diding, tapi demi mendapatkan info, Jong in mencoba sabar. "Jangan tertawa bodoh.. kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku.." lanjut Jong in, Tao tersedak angin(?)

"Ah.. itu, seseorang yang aku taksir sudah punya tunangan hanya itu…" jelas Tao dengan wajah datar.

"Pfftt!buahahahhahaha!" tawa Jong in sesetika meledak, membuat Tao hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi "Oh~ Tuhan, ternyata kau lebih parah pfftt~~! Hahahahaha" ucap Jong in disela tawanya, dan bodohnya Tao yang memberi tahukan hal itu kepada orang stress ini.

"Cih.,.. diam bodoh, itu lebih baik ketimbang di lempari buku, oh iya ngomong ngomong wanita mana yang tega melakukan itu kepada mu…" tanya Tao lagi. Dan Jong in mulai kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang dia bukan wanitaaaa!—eh…"

Hanya satu kata untuk orang ini "bodoh" Tao tersenyum licik dan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jong in, pemuda itu menatap intens mata sang rival, dan itu cukup membuat Jong in sedikit takut. "Hei..! apa mau mu! Lepas.." Jong in mulai berontak ia terus berusaha utuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Tao.

"Katakan.."

"Hah!"

"Katakan—siapa…" desis Tao seraya terus mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Hei! Hei! Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu mu jika kau juga memberi tahu ku…bagaimana..?!" Jong in melakukan serangan balik, Tao menyeringai mengerikan.

"Baik lah…"

Hening sejenak

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

"Kyungsoo/ Kris.."

Dua pasang mata itu membulat, menatap satu sama lain seakan tidak percaya, ngenggaman tangan Tao mengendur pemuda itu shock berat, begitu pula dengan Jong in otaknya sekarang sedang berusaha mencerna nama yang dilontarkan sang rival barusan.

Loading 28%

50%,…

80%...

100%...

"SUDAH KU DUGA KAU HOMO!" teriak Jong in menggelegar keseluruh ruangan, ia bangkit dan menujuk wajah Tao. Membuat orang yang ditunjuk naik darah, pemuda keturunan china itu bangkit dan menepis tangan Jong in.

"HEEH! KAU YANG HOMO! Ketahuan menyukai Kyungsoo! Dasar homo!" balas Tao dengan amarah yang membara(?)

"Kau sendiri menyukai Kris! Dasar homo!"

"Kau yang homo!"

"Kau homo!"

"Dasar homo!"

(Baiklah kalian berdua homo)

Eh!

Kedua pemuda itu berhenti mengejek satu sama lain, mereka bertatapan agak lama sampai wajah mereka di penuhi rona merah, entah malu atau senang mereka bahkan tidak tau bagaimana perasaan mereka sekarang, Jong in dan Tao menghela nafas dan kembali dalam hening, mereka duduk dengan saling membelakangi, namun mereka berdua sesekali melirik satu sama lain dan tersenyum canggung. Dan saat itu mereka berdua sadar, ternyata mereka benar benar sudah belok dan takbisa di luruskan lagi.

"Hm.. jadi sekarang kita diposisi yang sama bukan," tutur Tao sembari membalikan tubuhnya, lelaki itu menarik tubuh Jong in untuk lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Hei—hei! Hentikan.. apa mau mu!" ketus Jong in dengan wajah bersemu merah, yah walaupun tidak terlalu kelihatan karena kulitnya yang redup—abaikan kalimat terakhir. Jantung Jong in berdetak dengan kencang, dan dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Tao secara langsung, karena ini sangat memalukan baginya. 'siapapun tolong aku'(ini teriakan batin Jong in)

"Hn.. bagaimana..?"

"Apa.."

"Bagaimana jika aku yang menggantikan Kyungsoo..?"

Jong in membulatkan matanya, tubuhnya terasa mati rasa, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang, bahkan otaknya sudah tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Tao dengan baik, 'menjadi pengganti Kyungsoo..' Jong in hampir memukul kepalanya sendiri untuk menerjemahkan 3 buah kata itu.

"A-apa maksud mu…aku..aku…" Jong in gagap seketika.

"Hah~ bagaimana jika aku menjadi kekasih mu, hn.? Jujur aku tertarik kepada mu ketimbang si Kris itu, kau tau kim Jong in kau itu manis heeh.. "bisik Tao dengan nada menggoda membuat bulu kuduk Jong in berdiri, wajahnya memerah dan tangannya bergetar, 'kenapa bisa begini Tuhan TOLONG AKU!' teriakkan batin Jong in sangat miris, tapi disisi lain Jong in merasa senang, apa mungkin dia juga menyukai Tao.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Oh ayo lah, jangan tolak aku, kau tahu, aku sudah sakit hati karena si Kris itu.. jadi jangan tolak aku…" desis Tao dengan wajah memelasnya, ia semakin menarik Jong in kedalam pelukkannya.

"Tunggu.. aku belum selesai bodoh…" gumam Jong in, suara pemuda tan itu hampir tidak terdengar, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas seragam yang dikenakan Tao. "Baiklah, tapi… ada satu syarat.."

"Syarat?! Hah, baiklah apa itu?"

"Aku yang jadi seme.."

HAH!?

Tao jawdrop, mendengar syarat gila yang diberikan Jong in, jujur dia tidak suka, memang dengan Kris dia mengakui kalau dia uke, tapi dengan orang ini sampai kiamat pun dia tidak akan mau di jadikan uke, secara wajah Tao lebih cocok jadi seme. Katanya.

"Tidak mau.." itu lah jawaban Tao—singkat padat dan sangat jelas—

"Mwo! Ke—"

"Kau bertanya kenapa!? Sudah jelas jelas aku yang paling cocok menjadi seme, wajah mu itu uke sudah lah terima saja.." ketus Tao dengan aura aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"Aku ini seme tahu!"

"Jika itu dengan Kyungsoo, kau seme, jika dengan ku lain ceritanya.. uke ku.." bisik Tao di akhir kata, pemuda itu menjilat telinga Jong in dengan seduktif, membuat siempunya telinga menggeliat tidak tenang, tangannya mencoba mendorong Tao agar menjauh darinya.

"Tu—tunggu…"

"Lihat, mana ada seme yang membuat wajah seperti itu.." Tao menyeringai dan menjilat telinga Jong in lagi, tangannya mengelus permukaan kulit wajah Jong in, membuat Jong in semakin tidak nyaman dengan semua ini, ingat! Walau Jong in itu mesum dia sama sekali belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini. "Jadi bagaimana..?" Tao menagih jawaban lagi.

"Hn..a-aku mengerti…. " gumam Jong in dengan terbata bata, Tao tersenyum puas, bukannya melepaskan Jong in, pemuda itu malah semakin menyudutkan Jong in dengan cara menyandarkan Jong in ke dinding dan menggenggam kuat kedua tangan sang ehem uke ehm.

"Anak baik…" desisi Tao, pemuda itu mulai memindahkan ciumannya ke leher dan pipi Jong in, jujur Tao tidak pernah terfikir untuk melakukan ini kepada rivalnya itu. Jong in yang tak bisa kemana mana hanya pasrah saat, Tao mulai menjilati pipinya dengan seduktif.

"Jangan… hentikan—aku..aku.."

"Kenapa…? Ini yang pertama..?"

"Hmm.."

"Aku juga…"

"Eh! Tidak mungkin.."

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu bodoh..hmm.." Tao mengakhiri percakapan dengan menyumpal mulut Jong in dengan bibirnya, ciuman yang tadinya hanya ciuman biasa perlahan perlahan membuat Jong in kewalahan, sebab Tao terus berusaha memasukan lidahnya kedalam dengan cara mengigit bibir Jong in,beberapa detik akhirnya pertahanan Jong in runtuh, benda kenyal itu menerobos masuk ke rongga mulut Jong in, mengabsen seluruh yang ada disana dan bermain dengan lidah Jong in, sedangkan tangan Tao mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam seragam milik Jong in, meraba tubuh sempurna pemuda itu dan sukses membuat siempunya mengerang diantara ciuman panas mereka.

"Ngghh…hhn…"

Erangan Jong in tentu saja membuat Tao bertambah bersemangat mejelajahi tubuh sang ekehm kekasih ekehm, kedua tangan Tao terus naik hingga menemukan dua tonjolan disana, ini lah intinya—Tao mulai memelintir tonjolan itu, yang membuat Jong in menggeliat dan melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan paksa.

"Fuaah~! Apa—ukh.. hentikan hnn.. aahh..gghhmm…." desah Jong in menggelegar tanpa jeda di dalam ruangan itu membuat Tao semakin bersemangat memilin putting Jong in, memperdengarkan desahan Jong in yang sepertinya juga menyukai itu, sekarang di depanya Tao melihat seorang Kim Jong in dengan wajah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, wajah yang sungguh membuat Tao bertambah suka kepada pemuda didepannya ini, perlahan Tao mencium bibir Jong in lagi dengan lembut.

"Panggil nama ku Jong in.." desisnya se-sexy mungkin. Dan semakin memperkuat pilinannya pada putting Jong in.

"Ah..sssh…aah.. Tao..huumm…"

Tao menyeringai puas, ia melumat bibir Jong in lagi, namun ciuman kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, tampak pada Jong in yang sangat menikmati ciuman mereka. Kedua insan itu larut dalam suara decakan dan desahan tertahan yang mengisi ruangan itu. Dalam hati Jong in berjanji tidak akan mesum lagi karena pacarnya satu ini lebih mesum. Ya Ampun sempat sempatnya kau berfikiran seperti itu Jong in. ruangan itu seakan terasa semakin panas kala permainan kedua insan itu semakin menggila..

Namun…

*BRAK!*

Bunyi keras dari pintu yang terbuka, sukses membuat keduannya gelagapan(?) dan mengambil posisi aman, walau pakaian Jong in masih sangat berantakan, kedua pasang mata itu menangkap sesosok pemuda manis yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan ekspresi hampir tidak ada, sangat datar seperti hantu.

"SEHUN!" teriak mereka berdua

"Kalian sedang apa..?" tanya Sehun—alih alih terkejut padahal tidak sama sekali. pertanyaan Sehun membuat keduanya kicep, kemungkinan pemuda berkulit susu itu melihat adegan terakhir tadi.

"A—tentu saja melaksanakan hukuman! Dan kau ternyata yang mengunci pintunya yaa! Oh Sehun!" protes Jong in yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukan aku, Siwon saem yang menguncinya, aku hanya menuruti perintahnya untuk membuka pintu gudang ini, ternyata kalian berdua sedang di hukum ya.." jelas Sehun panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan nada mengejek, membuat Tao dan Jong in jengkel melihat orang poker face itu.

"Cih! Merepotkan saja, ajo Jong in kita pergi.." ketus Tao sembari menarik tangan Jong in dan beranjak dari tempat itu, kedua pemuda itu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan melewati Sehun.

"Oh.. sudah jadian ya..? selamat.."

Tao dan Jong in kicep mereka berdua berhenti dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan seakan mengatakan 'hentikan bodoh, itu memalukan' sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam masih mempertahankan poker facenya, sampai kedua pemuda itu pergi dengan keadaan masih bergandengan tangan.

Seringai Sehun mengembang bak bunga, pemuda berkulit putih itu terkekah kecil.

"Bodohnya kalian berdua.. mana mungkin saem mengunci pintu itu..dasar bodoh…" desis Sehun seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sakunya, pemuda itu puas telah membuat kedua rival itu berpacaran dan hampir melakukan hal tidak senonoh di gudang sekolah.

"Sehun! Bagaimana..? dua orang bodoh itu..?" panggil seorang pemuda manis yang sedang berlarian kearah Sehun, pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tersenyum saat melihat acungan jempol dari Sehun.

"Sukses, bahkan mereka berciuman dan hampir melakukan anu di dalam.." desis Sehun dengan poker facenya.

"MWO! Hoaah hebat sekali mereka, pfftt~~! Langsung, huahahaha tapi sepertinya aku ketinggalan ya.. huh.."cicit Baekhyun sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tenang Baekhyun, pasangan bodoh itu akan kita kerjai lagi, itu sangat mudah, dan jangan lupa membawa camera nantinya"

"Woaah! Aku tidak sabar! tapi, apa kita akan ketahuan ya..?"

"Ah tenang saja.. tidak akan, mereka berdua kan bodoh.."

"Ya bodoh..hahahaha"

Kedua pelaku atas berpacarannya Tao dan Jong in itu tertawa puas di halaman belakang yang sepi ,lalu kedua pemuda manis tersebut melangkah pergi meninggalkan tampat itu seakan tidak terjadi apapun, hari ini mereka puas karena mulai sekarang mereka tidak akan mendegar pertengkaran bodoh kedua temannya itu, mungkin. Setidaknya rencana mereka sukses besar, bahkan kelewat sukses, karena keduannya sama sekali tidak manaruh curiga terhadap siapapun.

Ya mungkin..

Sementara itu Jong in dan Tao…

"Jong in.. aku masih mengira jika Sehun yang mengunci kita di gudang.."

"Ah tidak mungkin.. Sehun itu teman ku dia anak yang baik.."

"Tapi kenapa perasaan aku tidak enak ya.."

"Sudah lah, ayo tidur, tidak mungkin Sehun yang melakukannya kan.."

"Haa.. baiklah.. ah! Entah kenapa aku ingin memukul wajah Baekhyun!"

"Sudah lah Tao! Mereka berdua tidak ada hubungannya…"

"Ya..kau benar juga…"

Ya begitu lah, saya pun lelah mendengar percakapan tidak mutu dari mereka berdua…. Dan akhir yang bahagia..

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n : hahahahahaha! Bunuh saya sekarang../bunuh diri/ cerita absurd macam apa ini! Sungguh tidak nyambung dengan judul dan summary dan garing seperti kerupuk, maafkan author yang telah membuat dua maknae(?) itu menjadi aneh dan bodoh.. maafkan author, bukan bermaksud mengejek atau apapun, author hanya bermaksud menghibur *bow* sekali lagi maaf jika ceritanya aneh… baru pertama ini buat ff kpop yang yaoi-rate M gini.. hueeehh /pllak,**

**Okeh..terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca..~**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please~~**


End file.
